


running this game for 5 years

by fastdaydreams



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Apologies, Celebrations, Competition, Dom/sub Undertones, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Real Events, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 16:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12236826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fastdaydreams/pseuds/fastdaydreams
Summary: The strange connection I did between some Nicki Minaj's quotes and Sebastian Vettel’s life…





	1. “Clap for the heavyweight champ’, me. But I couldn't do it all alone, we”

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome :-) I'm not the biggest expert when it comes to Seb, so I'm open to corrections. I ship him with multiple people (but my heart has a soft spot for sebson), and he has this fierce thing, which for me, fits perfectly with some Nicki's lyrics and beats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set up somewhere in 2010, inside of a Abu Dhabi’s hotel/bar. Sebson relationship.

Wise people said everything in life has a first time. But they never warned about the possibility of coming in double. Youngest champion in Formula 1’s history dating a guy.

There he was, holding Jenson’s body whilst watching Horner doing the thousandth boozy speech of the night, spilling alcohol everywhere. Geri contemplates from a safe distance, having some fun herself with Manhattans.

The inseparable Jäger already twisted much of Seb's arguments. Christian comes to the top of the table, feeling like the tallest person ever.

The perks of having an less than average height.

Between the engineer’s catcalls and compliments, he takes the lead, raising a hand and closing his eyes to reflect about the words that would come out.

“We did it. We- _someone grabbed my buttocks!”_

The pit crew just goes down with chitchats mixed with laughter.

Raising his tone just a bit to regain the control over the rest of the employees, the team principal doesn't do a minimum effort to hold up a thing that for him, hadn't necessity to be a secret until now.

“Alright, guys. This is history. Now, I pass the bar to Sebastian and his boyfriend, Jenson!”

Some were ablazed, astonished, there were even the straight part wishing they could be Seb only because of his desirable man.

No much voice left, he questions, shyly moving up the shoulders. “How do I start?”

Figuring it out some adequate praise, he progresses.

“Obviously Christian, Heikki, Mark, thank you so much. Everybody, for the support..."

Interrupting the sentence, the tears are delicately wiped from his eyelashes.

"Last but not least…” the blue eyed boy thoughtfully glances at Jenson. “Thank you, I love you”

After all said, they romantically kiss, to the delight of every single body present. 

A wave of applause grows louder, their hearts safely pulsating like they don't own nobody on Earth an explanation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moment 4 Life by Nicki Minaj. Written by Aubrey Graham, Onika Maraj, Nikhil Seetharam, Tyler Williams. © 2010 Young Money (US), Cash Money (US), Universal Motown (US).


	2. "You throw shade, but I'm (the) sun"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have anything against Max, it's just for the sassiness of it...

**Round 1**  
  
Sebastian thought about calling his financial responsible due to the lossless of account about how the inconvenient situation started.  
  
He had an early glimpse, maybe Mexico 2016, where his deserved third place was stolen two times, the last one by his former teammate.  
  
The interviewers were all over him, different microphones with the potential questions to throw gasoline in a formed fire.  
  
"What about Max Verstappen's affirmations about your education?"  
  
_Bats eyelashes, blank stare_  
  
"I think I went longer to school than him"  
  
(...)  
  
**Round 2**  
  
Silverstone, 2017, it seems almost everything returned to him in seconds.  
  
He speeds up enough to sharply cut a hair strand in half, trying to give a "x" on track.  
  
The results aren't the ones expected. Verstappen goes off the track, but accelerated to catch him, pushing him too, in a ungrateful payback.  
  
He wants to shout his lungs up on radio, but both had the right of coming back on front, specially later when one of his tyres left him hanging.  
  
But he wouldn't never in this world give a reason to Max have the last giggle.  
  
**Round 3**  
  
A pole position in Singapore tasted sweeter than apfelstrudel. The revenge he deserved.  
  
His emotions still allowed to draw the difference between qualification to the actual race.  
  
However, the current desire was to tell everyone hating to bow down and suck him dry. The German king overthroned the competition.  
  
_They wanna know my receipt_.  
  
(...)  
  
Lights out and away they go...went.  
  
Chasing his way out of chaos, the surgical gap betrayed him, as Max's car swinged to the opposite side, hitting Kimi's red car and as consequence, his car.  
  
Forgetting the dramatic start, the Italian engine still whistled low at the ears. He kept laying rubber on the Asian circuit, but missed the next wall. The red machine went backwards.

After receiving orders to stop the car, he wandered around his short synapses. A weekend over, with less than a minute.  
  
Under the unremoved helmet, rage painted his face pink. He had a limited amount of time to get ready and give his perspective to the whole world.

Not even a eye meeting happened when both enter the journalist's square. He mutters to Britta, the inseparable friend.

“What did he say?”

Discreetly, she gives the feedback. "I don't think it was a racing incident"

_Fuck outta here._

Cooling off, the conclusion persisted: everything the Dutch wished he would, Sebastian already did, a long time ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every line in italic is from The Pinkprint Freestyle by Nicki Minaj.


	3. “Yes, I'm a beast, and I feast when I conquer”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set up around December 2013. Martian relationship. Every line in italic is from Save Me by Nicki Minaj.

He unconsciously remarked in red underlined the first words heard from the Aussie.

"It's kids isn't it? Kids with not enough experience, doing a good job then they fuck it all up"

They weren't gentle and dictated the tone of the relationship from that moment until it reached an unsustainable downhill.

Late at night, sometimes Sebastian still woke up in a haze, sweaty, with undesirable scenarios turning his dreams into nightmares.

_All these screams, all these voices in my head._

Before even knocking, Vettel knew very well the crashing noises behind of the closed dormitory meant.

Taking a deep breath, he lays his hand on the door, caught off guard by an immediate opening.

There's blood dripping from Mark’s index finger and he tries the best to make it unperceptive.

He harshly asks, no more Mister Nice Guy ever again to the competitive teammate.

“What do you want?”

“I want… to talk”

_I never was satisfied._

With a terrified expression, nothing amended the horrible weather. Sebastian feared anything locked up on that room.

“How many times?”

The searched answer was many: Fuji 2007, Silverstone 2011, Turkey 2010, Spa 2010, Malaysia 2013…

“I already said sorry, please...”

“I love you”, Webber surprisingly breaks down crying right in front of him, the revelation sounding pathetically weak. “After today, it's tough to feel it”

_It's not your fault. I'm a monster._

The eight previous letters send unexpected shivers to his body. Incredulous, the silence dooms the dormitory.

“You can have all your fucking titles and disappear from my view, mate”

Mark’s eyes already hurt from the unstoppable flow of tears.

Opening the door as much as possible, the action was more than an invitation to do it as told.

_But I'm alone at my throne, all these riches._

Fast forwarding, it's the end of the Silverstone GP of a turbulent 2014 for the four-time world champion.

Daniel received a single message during a scary storm outside, while he watches the raindrops taking a hotel window.

“If Christian ask for me, it will take me a time to come back”

Sebastian packs the minimum amount of things, dropping it at the backseat of a rented car, almost night in a rainy Buckinghamshire.

Conversations, kisses, run-ups, fights, hugs, all intertwined on his thoughts, so heavily, faster as the speedometer went.

_I can feel myself giving up._

“Fuck”, Seb curses after hurriedly find his destination. Except for an umbrella, he brought the essential. He leaves the car, making his way walking.

More like running.

Freezing up outside, Sebastian hugged himself, while ringing the doorbell.

The downpour scared Simba and Shadow for life, both barking when the sound announces someone was awaiting outside. Mark tries to calm the duo as he unlocks the main door.

“But who…”

Water trickled over his tiny body. Soaked hair, two tones darker. Clothes dripping, making it impossible to not tremble when the wind intensely blows.

_I drove this way, all this way, just to say…_

“Come in”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Save Me by Nicki Minaj. Written by: Warren Felder, Andrew Wansel, Onika Tanya Maraj. © 2010 Young Money (US), Cash Money (US), Universal Motown (US).


	4. "Rock with people for how they make me feel, not what they give me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the last race. Simi friendship.

Everything started and abruptly ended, the itinerant routine making the years roll in front of his eyes with an impressive quickness.

Daughters growing up without his presence, wife at home. Nine digits at the bank still didn't quite relieved the inconvenient sensation of “almost there”. It was over, all the hard work of a year washed out.

Norbert remained a firm compass over the many years of career, even absent at the moment.

There was a little piece of paper, already yellow with the passage of time, that he secretly carried with him everywhere.

_“Son, if racing really is what you want for the rest of your days, I need to make sure about your commitment and seriousness._

_You will find everything: people trying to offer you drugs, women desiring you for your money and power, friends claiming they will be there forever._

_But forever is a uncertain, some women are on vain and drugs don't numb pain.”_

Snuggled up with the old piece, suddenly someone knocked at the door.

Fortunately, a friendly interruption.

“Hey, Kimi, come in”

Widening the space between the door frame and the wall, he makes room to Kimi enter the privacy of his dormitory.

Finding a seat, the Iceman wasn't expecting a vent, or an excuse. He found out that simply the physical presence would distract him.

Wiping a single tear, Seb is emphatic.

“Honestly, I don't know, it feels strange. Now I have to pick up the pieces”

Far from looking strange, Räikkönen offers sincere arms. Seb just falls into a long hug.

_Cherish these days, cherish these people. Life is a movie, but there will never be a sequel._

In a circus full of ostentation, illusion, flashes, microphones, interpretations, a genuine connection was a priority to not be a victim of insanity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Things Go by Nicki Minaj. Written by: Matthew Samuels, Ester Dean, Anderson Hernandez, Allen Ritter, Onika Tanya Maraj. © 2014 Young Money (US), Cash Money (US), Universal Motown (US).


	5. "If you wanna get the job, you better know who's the boss"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter’s title is a lyric from Get On Your Knees by Nicki Minaj. Set after Seb signed with the red team. Dom!Maurizio and Sub!Sebastian undertones. NSFW.

When he joined the prancing horse, things got kind of hot.

Maurizio's first meeting with Sebby differed from everything he ever experienced. The warm touch of hands sparkled something else inside of him. A tingling sensation radiating from his lips to the bottom of his stomach.   
  
A kick on his ego: Arrivabene’s mafia boss frame turned him on.

Now, he found himself on a traditional  _ pizzeria _ , in the company of nothing less than the team principal. High temperature outside, the conversation flowed, along with good food and high end beverage.

As late as the night went, the more the German demonstrated he wouldn't easy off the alcoholic substance.

In a certain moment, the topic revolved around sassy people with strange askings. The Italian reminded of a admirer who desired to have a red underwear signed. Just the thought of the previous happening blushed his face.

In a burst of laughter, Sebastian agrees with the fan, accidentally placing a hand on Maurizio's left thigh.    
  
"Can't deny, you're pretty sharp"

Without knowing if Seb did the people-pleaser profile or if the compliment was pure, he politely accepted.

“Thank you. I don't know about you, but I'm satisfied”

Perfectly fed, Sebastian shared the same opinion. With the slightest bit of Italian, he spoke with the waiter.

_ "Il conto, per favore" _

Willing to split the debit in half, Vettel dropped the wallet and as a bonus, the fork before the employee removed it from the table.

“Relax, it's all on me tonight”, the chief said with a peaceful smile. Worried about the driver, Mau's hand rested on Sebastian's shoulder.

“Are you sure you can make it to your hotel?”

_ “Imfine” _ Sebastian lazily slurred, tripping on his own feet as stood up.

“The hell you are”, Maurizio cracked up about the current situation. While they were leaving the location, the older carefully advised.

“We're going to get a taxi back to my house”

Opening his contact list, Mau dialed a number and exchanged a few words in Italian. All Sebastian comprehended was “taxi”, which at least matched with the expectation created.

Leaning on the large shoulder as they waited for the white cab, his musk perfume invaded the German's nostrils. The younger could tell he would dream with the fragrance for subsequent nights in a row.

The white sedan approached, Mauri offered to open the back door so Sebastian would step into. A simple gesture that made him feel special. To make the two seats a substitute of a bed was the alternative he found to not let the liquor take his whole conscience.

From the front seat, Maurizio watched the rearview, trying to peek Seb’s sleepy body while the driver naturally developed a conversation.

Which in both minds became a five minute snooze actually consisted in a half hour nap. Waze’s default announcement when a trajectory ended woke them up. Arrivabene hopped out, then inclined to bring Sebastian to his arms, thanking and tipping the taxi driver with a certain difficult.

“Stefania! We arrived!”

Came to his senses that his wife left for a couple weeks to visit her relatives. Mau removed the jingling keys from his deep pockets, opening the passage for both.

While laying Seb down on the couch, his turquoise eyes popped open, and by instinct, he grabbed Mauri’s shirt.

“Calm down”, the older stated, sitting down. “You're safe with me”

The staring contest after a comforting sentence didn't last long. In the very next minute, they were swallowing each other's tongues. Ineffably delighted, Maurizio muttered.

"Been wanting to do it since the first time I saw you. Now, please me"

Driven by lust, Sebastian undid the boss’ belt, unzipped the fly to satisfy hidden desires. Slurping around his cock, Seb looked wrecked, but never tired to give oral favors.

Firmly holding his golden locks, the Brescian pierced the turquoise eyes.

"Do you want to be my number one?"   
  
Sebastian squirmed, taking the dick inside his throat like it was the sweetest treat before the season. " _ Ja,  _ I want to”   
  
"Wanna come all over your pretty face", Maurizio caressed Vettel’s cheek with trembling fingers. “But first we're going upstairs so you can show me what are you’re made of”

Eagerly, the younger complied.

“Yes, sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get On Your Knees by Nicki Minaj Featuring Ariana Grande. Written By: Cirkut, Nicki Minaj, Jacob Kasher, Katy Perry, Dr. Luke, Chloe Angelides & Sarah Hudson. © 2014 Young Money (US), Cash Money (US), Universal Motown (US).
> 
> Thank you for everyone who read this. A lot of other songs (not only Nicki!) remember me of Seb, but I decided, for now, to end this work ;-)


End file.
